Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger
Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger (Dinosaur Squadron Beast Ranger). Footage from all 50 episodes were used for Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Plot "From hundreds of millions of years ago, in the age of the dinosaurs, 5 warriors revive in the present time!" 170,000,000 years ago, five ancient human tribes, with the protection of the Guardian Beasts, coexisted with the dinosaurs. This ended when the evil Witch Bandora started a war on the dinosaurs because of the death of her son Kai. Bandora decided that the only way Kai's death could be avenged was if she sold her soul to Great Satan, an evil, almost ice-like head creature who had immense power and who later in the series could be summoned by Bandora. In the end, the five tribes were ruined and the dinosaurs became extinct. The Guardian Beasts sealed Bandora and her minions on the planet Nemesis before going into hibernation. In 1992, Nemesis returned to Earth's orbit. Two astronauts exploring the planet accidentally released her and her minions from their prison. With Bandora free, her arch-enemy, the Mysterious Wizard Barza retreated to his underground lair 2,000 metres belows the apartment building where he worked as a front. There, he revived the five Holy Warriors of Justice he had been guarding, who had been in suspended animation to be awakened when they were needed. These five were each a member of the ancient human tribes, who coexisted with the dinosaurs. With the aid of the Guardian Beasts, the Zyurangers fought Bandora and her Dora Monsters. Later in the series, after the five had become used to modern times, the leader's big brother comes forth with tales of jealousy and vengeance. Characters Zyurangers Arsenal *Dino Bucklers *Dinocrystals *Ranger Slinger **RangerStick/RangerGun/RangerSword **Thunder Slingers *Legendary Weapons/Howling Cannon * **Ryuugekiken **Mothbreaker **Triceralance **Saber Daggers **Ptera Arrow *Dinosaur Eggs *Dragon Armor *Zyusouken Zaurer Machines *Roadzaurer 1 *Sidezaurer 2 *Sidezaurer 3 Guardian Beasts *Ultimate Daizyujin **Zyutei Daizyujin ***Beast Tank: DinoTanker/Daizyujin ****Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus ****Guardian Beast ZyuMammoth ****Guardian Beast Triceratops ****Guardian Beast SaberTiger ****Guardian Beast Pteranodon ***Guardian Beast Dragon Caesar ****Gouryuujin ***Beast Knight God King Brachion Allies *Mysterious Wizard Barza *Gnome (8, 17-18) *Apelo Tribe Prince Euro (9-10) *Baron Clockle & Daisy (9-10) *Jin (11) *Fairy DonDon (14) *Spirit of Life Clotho (21-42) Others *Hiroshi (3-4) *Toru & Michiko (7) *Mamoru (8) *Emiko (9-10) *Michi (12) *Toshio (14) *Ritsuko & Shigeru (15) *Isamu (16) *Ryota (17-18) *Kazo & Yuuji (19) *Satoko (23) *Daijiro & Michiru (25) *Masaru & Sayuri (27) *Yuko & Saori (33) *Rie & Michiko (34) *Tadashi (36) *Kota (40-42) *Sayaka (44) *Kouichi (45) *Satoshi (47-50) The Bandora Gang *Great Satan (30-31, 47-50) *Witch Bandora *Kai (47-50) *Grifforzer *Lamie(-Scorpion) (19-50) *Tottpatt & Bookback *Pleprechuan *Golems (1-29) *Dokiita Golems (29-50) Monsters Dora Monsters *Dora Titan (1-2) *Dora Skeleton (2) *Dora Minotauros (3-4) *Dora Sphinx (5-6) *Dora Goblin (7) *Dora Circe (8) *Dora Cockatrice (9) **Dora Cockatrice II (10) *Dora Jin (11) *Dora Argus (12) *Dora Ladon (13) *Dora Knight (15) *Dora Endos (16) *Dora Pixie (23) *Dora Tortoise (24) *Dora Tarantula (25) *Dora Boogaranan (26) *Dora Guzzler (27) Dokiita-Dora Monsters *Dora Franke (28-29) **Zombie Franke (29-30) **Satan Franke (30-31) *Dora Narcissus (32) *Dora Reiger (33) *Dora Ninja (35, 49-50) *Dora Ganrock (36) *Dora Goldhorn (37) *Dora Silkis (38) *Dora Fake (40-42, 49-50) *Dora Antaeus (43) *Dora Chimaera (44, 49-50) *Dora Unicorn (45) *Dora Mirage (46, 49-50) Mecha *Dora Talos (47-50) Others *Magic Spinning Wheel (34) *Monster Goda (39) Zyu2 The first forty episodes of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers were adapted from Zyuranger, culminating in the originally planned season finale of Doomsday parts 1 and 2. But due to the overwhelming success of the series, Saban decided to make more MMPR episodes and thus commissioned Toei to make new Zyuranger combat footage for the express purpose of adapting it into new Power Ranger episodes. These twenty-five mini-episodes worth of action footage only, both human scale and giant-sized, are called Zyu2 by fans, and were used for the remainder of MMPR Season 1 and the first part of Season 2. Because they were intended to be used for Power Rangers primarily, Zyu2 featured a Dragonranger who returns and has a romantic interest with Pteraranger, a Triceraranger who is intelligent and uses gadgets, the team using wrist communicators to fight, California license plates used on vehicles and the such, meant to make adaptation easier. New mecha summoning scenes were filmed for Zyu2 as well. Zyu2 was never aired in Japan outside of being used as footage for Power Rangers. As such, there are no actual episode titles for them, as they only existed as raw combat scene so that Saban could adapt more Zyuranger episodes into PR. The list of episode titles for Zyu2 that has circulated around the internet were invented by fans Chris Funaro and Jesse Hernedon as a gag about what the Japanese would have named them had there been an actual episode to go along with them. Zyu2 Monsters *Goofish (1) *Fleamonster (2) *Jellyfishmonster (3) *Mantismonster (4) *Dramole (5) *Bee Monster (6) *Parrot Monster (7) *Peckster (8) *Lysinator (9) *Pumpkin Rapper (10) *Speed Shark (11) *Soccadillo (12) *Rhinoblaster (13) *Crayfishmonster (14) *Oystermonster (15) *Piranha Head (16) *Pre-Gorilla (17) *Galamander (18) *Flowerbaster (19) *Octophantom (20) *HoeSoilBeetle (21) *Venueleon (22) *Robogoat (23) *MinGuitar (24) *Turban Shell (25) Trivia *This is the first Sentai series to have a regular Sixth Hero, DragonRanger. *This is also the first series to have a 7-piece combination, Ultimate Daizyujin. Episodes Category:Sentai Season Category:Wild Beast *